War
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They started disappearing... she and the others knew something wasn't right. When they take the Temple by storm, will this end in saving or bloodshed? (Multiverse crossover with WWE, ROH, NJPW and Lucha Underground)


**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**

 _Something was wrong… and both of them knew it._

 _Settled down to watch Lucha Underground, Finn noticed that Amanda was digging her nails into the palm of her left hand where her scar was and gently stopped her._

" _Maybe he's got a family emergency and didn't want to worry you, lass." Finn says, Amanda seriously hoping that he was right._

 _It wasn't like Rey Mysterio to no show an event… Amanda had known Rey for fifteen years, she grew up alongside his kids._

 _If it was a family emergency, he would've called her and she and Finn would've been on the first flight to San Diego._

 _And it wasn't just him that hadn't been on Tv tonight… John Morrison, Matanza, Matt Striker, Katherine Quackenbush, Mike Quackenbush, Vampiro…_

" _This isn't like them, something's wrong-" Amanda says, cut off by her phone ringing and her answering it. "Angie? Where?!" She says, bolting up to her feet and writing down the address that was relayed to her by a frantic Angie Mysterio._

" _He hasn't been home since last week, said he had some work to take care of in the Temple. Mandy, please be careful!" Angie says._

" _I can't guarantee careful but I can guarantee that you, Dominic and Alayah will have Rey back at home, come hell or high water." Amanda says, her and Angie hanging up and Finn calling Kenny._

" _Hey, how are things going, Balor?" Kenny asks._

" _Trouble up ahead, one of Mandy's old friends has dropped off the face of the earth and we need help finding him and the other missing ones." Finn says._

" _We're on our way, hang tight." Kenny says before him and Finn hang up and Finn saw Amanda retrieve a large hunting knife and put it in its sling before strapping it to her back._

" _How long have you been hiding weapons behind our couch?" Finn asks, the two having recently moved to Phoenix, Arizona as they were sick of Florida's intolerable humidity._

" _About 5 months." Amanda says, strapping a smaller knife holster to her arm before putting a K Bar Knife into the holster._

 _Strapping another holster to her upper right leg, Amanda placed a Beretta 71 into it after switching the safety on… she knew Rey would be furious about her using weapons but he could yell at her about it after he and the others were safe from the Temple._

 _Amanda turned around and saw Finn with a few weapons of his own, a Desert Eagle. 50, several machetes and bulletproof vests._

" _We're gonna need some more of this to save them and get out alive." Finn says, Amanda tying her recently dyed bluish black curls into a ponytail._

" _Dario Cueto… you're gonna wish you hadn't crossed the fucking line!" Amanda growled in a menacing tone, Finn smiling in approval._

" _That's my girl… let's go get them." Finn says, the two kissing before throwing jackets on and leaving…_

The infamous Temple was in the distance of the SUV as everyone in it pulled masks on similar to the ones The Shield wore in early 2014… hazel brown eyes narrowed at the old styled but evil building that could easily be labeled a house of horrors.

Oddly enough, Amanda had known Catrina when Catrina was known as Maxine on NXT… she found it hard to believe at times that it was seven years ago.

"Think you can screw with the minds of my own?! We'll see about that, you crazy phantom bitch!" Amanda growled as Nick ripped the gag out of Adrian Neville's mouth.

"For the last damn time, I barely even known Catrina!" Adrian yells, Amanda shushing him.

"Quiet, do you want them to hear you?! You've been mindjacked, she's gonna do the same to the ones in that place!" Amanda growls.

"Listen to the Demon Mistress if you know what's good for you, Neville!" Nick says, his brother nodding in agreement as they all crept out of the van, armed to the teeth.

"Sneak around the back with him." Finn says, Kenny, Nick and Matt doing so as Luke, Karl and Cody followed Amanda and Finn.

"We're really doing this… we could get ourselves killed, this is a suicide mission." Cody says, Amanda shushing him.

"I swear, Ted complained less." Amanda mutters, the hood of her Bullet Club hoodie hiding her hair. "And don't forget, Rey, JoMo and Striker were your friends too. They're in serious trouble here." She says, the group stopping once they reached the fence.

"Electric grid, cameras and all alarms are down, tiny." Nick says through Amanda's headset, Luke helping Amanda over the fence before he and Karl assisted the others and then climbed over themselves before everyone continued forward and stayed low to the ground.

In the room he and the others were locked in after rendering Matanza comatose, Rey's head snapped up out of his sixth sense.

"What is it, Rey?" John Morrison asks, Katherine, Matt Striker and Vampiro all turning to Rey.

"Amanda… and the Bullet Club." Rey whispered, the others looking at him in shock before exchanging the same looks.

Amanda had a reputation for going above and beyond to save ones in danger… after all, she had been trapped in buildings before like them.

And Rey Mysterio knew that all too well.


End file.
